One Special Valentine's
by i-is-kitty
Summary: All Leon wants is to spend Valentine's day with his beloved Emil. Will he get to? One shot, fluff, sexy make outs, human names used. Enjoy


One Special Valintine's

Feburary 14th. The day most people dread.

To Hong kong, it was a painful reminder of his status: single. To every other country it was an awesome excuse to throw a massive party, inviting every single nation and getting absolutley hammered on the special occasion. Said party was thrown by the Italy brothers at Arthur's huge estate in England. The reason why it was at Arthur's house instead of Feliciano's of Romano's was because his house had pleanty of rooms. And that's the main thing.

Leon stood in the midst of the party, slowly sipping the cup of punch, that had alcohol in it courtesy of Prussia. From where he stood he had a good veiw of the enterance. Perfect. One of the main reasons, well pretty much the only reason, that he had bothered to come to the rediculous party was to see Iceland. They two of them had managed to become good friends, but Leon wanted to be more than that. He had been crushing on the cold Nordic nation for quite a while now and he was determined to build up the courage to tell Emil of his feelings. Maybe after a few drinks, that is.

Between nursing the beverage and glancing at the door, Leon was becoming a little bored. Emil was going to show up sooner or later, so he might as well have a little fun for the time being. The whole house was packed to the rafters with booze filled nations. Leon chuckled to himself at the sight of Arthur, who was stuck between tyring - and failing - at ignoring the advances of a certain American and trying to find the red-eyed culprit who managed to write profanities all over the portrait of his Prime Minister.

Leon knew the house like the back of his hand, as he spent some of his childhood here. He even remembered where his old bedroom was. Ah, yes, and of course his stash of firecrakers that served an endless amount of entertainment. Leon smirked a bit at the thought and cocked his head to the side, moving his bangs from out of his eyes. Looking around again, Leon noticed that most of the people here were quite dressed up, which was a bit stupid because most of the clothes would be coming off by the end of the night. Nethertheless, Leon felt a little underdressed. He wore a dark red dress shirt over tight black jeans.

And damn, did he look _fine. _

At least that's what Emil thought upon entering the massive house. The first thing he saw, or more like bothered to notice, was Leon standing there with a sexy smirk on his face, staring off into space. Emil quickly ditched his brother Lukas and Mathias and made his way over to Leon. Just as Emil was approaching, Leon was turning around causing them to bump into each other and for him to drop his half-filled cup on the ground.

Leon looked up from his dropped beverage to see Emil trying to look as if he wasn't about to laugh at Leon's surprised expression.

"You owe me a drink now." Leon said, trying not to smile. He was already a little tipsy and could feel the confidence start to bubble inside him. Or maybe that was the champagne.

Emil bent down and picked up the plastic cup. "Fine, come on, I'll get us one." Emil grabbed Leon by the hand and dragged him through the crowd.

After a few glasses of punch, the two teens were starting to get a little bored. All around them couples were either talking or hooking up. This gave Leon an idea.

"This party's getting lame. Let's go up to my old room." Leon said into Emil's ear, close enough for him to hear over the noise of the party and close enough to make him blush a scarlet red. Leon grabbed his hand and guided him up stairs. Emil quickly glanced over his shoulder to see his brother locking lips with Mathias and felt a small twinge of jelousy. Emil wanted nothing more than to be with someone, and he was fairly certain who he wanted that person to be; Leon.

Leon's old room perfectly reflected his personality. It was decent size with a small balcony attached. The walls were white with many posters of bands and famous movies from his home. It was a little clutterd but pretty well kept with a double bed in the middle of the room.

Emil was a little nervous. It was the first time he had been into Leon's room at this house with just the two of them. He was nervous, but also a little excited, causing him to subconsciencly squeeze Leon's hand which was still intertwined with his own. "Oh, uh, sorry." He said, shyly pulling his hand away.

Leon walked over and opened the slide door to the balcony and the two of them stepped outside, greeted by cool air. Emil shivered a bit under his shirt, he left his brown jacket downstairs.

"You cold?" Leon asked, glancing over at Emil.

"Just a bit but I'm used to it."

"Here." Leon quickly dissapeared inside and returned with a dark jacket from his room and draped it over Emil's shoulders.

"Thanks." Emil pulled the jacket over his arms and zipped it up.

They sat there like that for a bit, talking about nothing in particular. The veiw from the balcony was almost magical. Beams of light reflected off the small lake that Arthur's house was perched on like mirrors on a disco ball. Even late at night you could still see all the green hedges and bushes hat surrounded the house. That and the soft music that was being played from downstairs almost made everything perfect. Almost. There was still one more thing left to do.

"Where are you going?" Emil asked when he saw Leon turn to back inside the house.

"Wait here, I have a surprise just for you."

"Really?" Emil said, being genuionly surprised that Leon was going out of his way for him.

Leon gave a mischevious smirk before dissapearing into the house. Emil waited out on the balcony, not knowing what to expect from Leon, he was always full of surprises. After what felt like forever, even though it was ten minutes or so, Leon returned to join Emil. "What's my surprise?"

"Just keep looking ahead, you'll see it in a second..."

Just as Leon said that, bursts of bright colours shot out from down below them like an explosion of the colour spectrum, dozens of colourful fire crackers were being launched from below the balcony on the bank of the river. Emil wasn't even going to question how Leon had managed to pull this off within a matter of minutes so instead he watched the magical array of colours in awe. Was this really just for him? A gift from Leon especially for Emil? He edged his way over to Leon, who was watching with a slight smug look, so that their arms were just touching.

Once the show was over Emil turned to Leon. "That was amazing... How did you-"

Emil's sentence was cut short by cool lips being placed againgst his own. The short and sweet kiss surprised Leon as much as it did Emil. He knew it was now or never to kiss Emil so he took the chance and went for it, loving every second of it and regretting nothing.

Leon pulled away and hoped for the best. What he saw was simpily adorable. Emil stood there, flustered and blushing like mad. He then realized what he had done. He'd stolen Emil's first kiss without giving it a second thought, without any consideration for the others feelings.

Leon was about to open his mouth to apologize (even though he wouldn't meen it) but was stopped by a pair of hands on his face, pulling him into a long kiss. Emil's lips were soft and warm, contrasting againgst his cold exterior. Leon wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer so that their bodies were touching. The kiss remained chaste, but Emil was unwilling to let go. He slid his hands down from Leon's face and onto his shoulders, then wrapping around his neck. Tilting his head to the side, Emil parted his lips, slipping his tounge in.

The kiss was longer than anticipated, and when they parted, both boys were breathing a little harder. Emil was blushing ear to ear and so was Leon, but it was much less noticible. They stood there for a moment just holding each other. The breeze picked up a little and Leon noticed how cold it really was. He wasn't quite used to it like Emil was.

Reality soon caught up with time Emil had kissed _him, _not the other way around. What happens next? Where did this leave them? Were they together or...? Leon wasn't really sure, but he was sure that he enjoyed it. With Emil still in his arms, his face centimeters away, Leon's eyes flashed to the Icelandic's purple depths.

"Emil I-" Leon took a deep breath, trying to think of the best way to put it, "Really like you, alot. Will you be.. my... valintines?"

_Oh god _Leon thought, wincing slightly, _that sounded totally cheesy and weird..._

Emil couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Everything about what Leon said was downright dorky but that's what Emil loved about him. It was cute and made Emil get butterflies in his stomach. He nodded and smiled -which was rare for Emil, except when he was around Leon- and leant up to kiss him again but with more confiedence this time.

"Does that answer your question?" Emil said after pulling away for a brief moment.

"Um..."

Emil rolled his eyes but smiled playfully. "Yes, I like you alot too. Let's go back inside before we freeze out here."

Leon was still a little surprised at Emil's confession as he followed the other back inside. They sat down on the edge of the bed and Emil, feeling as bold as ever, pulled Leon closer. Emil leaned back againgst the bed so that Leon was basically lying on top of him.

Leon's lips felt like fire againgst Emil's cool skin, trailing a hot path down his neck as Leon kissed and licked down his neck, sending shivers down Emil's spine. His hand made its way to the back of Leon's head, getting tangled with his silky brown hair as he held him in place. His other hand ran down his back until resting at the hem of Leon's pants.

Leon glanced up at Emil, feeling nervous and excited, as most of his body did. He smiled shyly as he brushed his lips againgst Emil's, and then up to the edge if his ear. "Emil?" He askes softly.

"Mm?"

"Happy Valentines day."

Emil pulled Leon into another passion filled kiss, happy to be spending Valintines day with the one he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's day!<strong>


End file.
